oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
The Dig Site
Details Walkthrough The first thing you need to do is pass all three archaeology exams. Before you can take them, you need to get a recommendation signed by the Curator in Varrock's museum. Take the recommendation to the Curator, then return to the exam centre. At first, no matter what you answer on the test, you will get all three questions wrong. You must get answers from students in the digsite. Each one has lost one item and will help when gets it back. Teddy Search the bushes near the large urn which has a blue pattern on, follow the wooden staircase to the top of the small hill. One of them has the teddy bear in it. Animal skull Pickpocket workmen until you get it. Special cup Go to the south-east side of digsite. First, find a panning tray near the panning point in the river. Then try to pan with it. The Panning Guide will stop you and ask for a cup of tea, give it to him. Then, pan in the river. If you get an opal, keep it, as you'll need one later on. While panning, you may also find gold nuggets too. Exams To get permission to dig in all levels, you need to get: *Level 1 certificate *Level 2 certificate *Level 3 certificate You get them from clearing all exams. When you have given all the items back to students, they will help you. Remember the answers that students give to you, then take the test and pass. You will get a trowel in return. You need this to dig at level 1 sites, along with gloves and boots. Then simply talk to the students again to get next answers. To pass the third test, talk to the students again. This time, the female student will want an opal (cut or uncut). Pan for it of just give it to her if you brought your own. Ancient talisman After you pass the third test, you must find something good to impress the archaeological expert. Pickpocket workmen until you get a specimen brush and search sacks to get a specimen jar. Dig in a level 3 site until you find ancient talisman. Take it to the expert in the exam centre. He will say that it's a talisman of Zaros and is impressed. Then he will give you an invitation letter, which you must show to workers to get permission to go down the boreholes. Chemical compound Using a rope, go down the south winch and search the bricks there. You need to clear the path. Grab a arcenia root while you're in there. Go back to surface and use a rope to north winch and go down. Speak to Danny Deeping until he gives you a chest key. You need to mix ammonium nitrate, nitroglycerin, ground charcoal, and arcenia root to get Chemical compound that can blow up bricks blocking the path. *Go open the chest near the panning site to get chemical powder. *Use your trowel on the barrel near the tent to open it. Use your vial on the barrel to get unidentified liquid. You get high damage if you drop the vial! *Grab a arcenia root from one of the caves. *Search specimen tray with specimen jar in your inventory and find charcoal. Ground it with pestle and mortar to get ground charcoal. *Show chemical powder to the archaelogy expert to learn that it's ammonium nitrate. *Show unidentified liquid to the archaelogy expert to learn that it's nitroglycerin. Mix the nitroglycerin and the ammonium nitrate. Then add ground charcoal and then arcenia root. (Herblore level 10 required.) Then you get chemical compound. Ending Go down the west winch and use chemical compound to the bricks (not the rocks) and then tinderbox to blow it up! Go to room with skeletons and find stone tablet. Give it to archaelogy expert to finish the quest. Reward image:digsitereward.png *2 quest points *15300 Mining experience *2000 Herblore experience *2 gold bars *Show the museum curator the 3 certificates to choose between a drink (Fruit blast) or a snack (a Chocolate cake) *With the Varrock Museum update on May 29th, 2007, the talisman can be viewed in the Digsit Exhibit at the museum. Trivia When this quest was first released, a glitch prevented players from completing it. Category:Quests